You're Not Alone
by Maihowl
Summary: Raven is contacted in a dream and is told to return to the ruins of Azarath. She tells her teammates to stay behind, for the journey is dangerous and perhaps even fatal. But a certain someone decides to sneak along with her, causing tensions to rise and chaos to ensue. Can these two stay alive in each other's presence? Or will it be the end for them both? Ch 4 starts the adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my second Teen Titan's FanFiction! For a heads up on this chapter it doesn't correspond well with the summary, it's just an introduction chapter so it will make more sense in my upcoming chapters.

Like always I own nothing =;( But hopefully this story will make up for that.

Here's the original summary if anyone was lost on the plot:

When Raven is contacted by a supernatural force she decides to take a short unexpected leave from the Titans. She tells the team she must do this alone, for if they tagged along they would surely die. But someone on the team decides to sneak along with her anyway, despite her warning...

I didn't like it, so I changed it up a bit, if anyone has any good summary ideas for me, hit me up! :D

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It has been five months since the Tokyo incident and everything seemed to be back in order in the Teen Titan Tower, everything except the Boy Wonder's new relationship with Starfire of course. Everyone in the tower knew they would hook up; Beast Boy even held a bet between Cyborg. He gave Robin a week to ask her out while Cyborg was a bit more practical by throwing out a month. Even Raven who overheard the conversation laid down three weeks for the duo. Of course Raven was right on the mark. It took the Boy wonder three weeks after Tokyo to man up and ask the alien princess out. But as the rest of the team could tell, both of them seemed fine and continued to grow in their relationship. But Beast Boy and Cyborg can never resist poking fun every chance they got.

"And here we see a rare interaction between a human male and an alien female in its natural habitat, wow look at them go… Oh what is he doing now? He's picking up the spoon and wait is he mixing something in the bowl?! I've never seen this before ladies and gentlemen! Wait, he is now taking the spoon and-Ah!"

"Knock it off Beast Boy! We don't need a commentary!" Robin shouted in the kitchen his hand raised in the air after chucking a mixing spoon at the changeling. The Boy Wonder wore his usual superhero outfit along with a small apron tied around his waist, provided by Starfire who stood near him humming a small tune while violently mixing something of her own.

"I second that notion." Raven, who had been sitting at the other end of the couch, added in, her eyes glued to the pages of her book.

"Aw come on guys, I'm just bored! We don't have anything to do around here since Cyborg left to fix the game station!" He whined sighing exasperatingly and letting his arms hang over the back of the couch staring at the duo in the kitchen.

"Why don't you come join us Beast Boy! We would be most delighted! I have a second apron I could retrieve, oh wait! I must go get it now!" Without Beast Boy's reply, Starfire dashed out of the kitchen and exited through the door.

"Um…no thanks…" He mumbled, knowing the alien princess has already left the hearing range. Shrugging his shoulders he hoped off the couch and sauntered over to where Robin stood picking through the drawers for a new spoon. Beast Boy glanced over into the boy wonders mixing bowl and raised an eye brow.

"What the heck is this gunk?" He looked at the chunks of yellow floating in the tan surface. He started to dip his finger in the batter, but Robin immediately cut him short, slapping his hand away.

"Hey!"

"Don't stick that in there! Who knows where it's last been!" Robin replied pushing the deflated Beast Boy aside so he could continue on his work. "Besides, what do you think it is?" He pointed to his side where various banana peels, sugar and flour were discarded all over the counter.

"Um… is it banana bread cake?" Beast Boy guessed looking over at all the items.

"Wow maybe he does have a brain." Raven stated, flipping a page of her book and continuing the read on the other side.

"Hey I can think for myself thank you very much! Besides aren't you supposed to be reading? Not listening into our conversations? Isn't that called eavesdropping?" Beast Boy replied leaning his arm against the counter looking over at the epath on the couch.

"Not if you're loud enough to drown out my thoughts." She stated, not looking up from her latest mystery novel.

"Friends! Oh I am so excited!" Starfire had flown through the entrance and without a second thought tied a purple apron around Beast Boy to match Robin's pink one.

"Whoa! Hey Starfire I don't think-um..." Beast Boy paused seeing Starfire stop and stare at him with confused eyes.

"You do not wish to make edible foods with us?" She paused for a moment. "Or is it me you do not wish to be with?"

"Yeah, I mean no! No of course I want to hang with you Star, I just, uh…" Robin nudged him in his side and gave him a hard and meaningful look. "I mean, I would love to cook with you guys…." He mumbled.

Starfire squealed with glee, picking Beast Boy up and giving him a crushing hug. "Oh it will be most fun!" She shouted.

"Yeah…fun…" Beast Boy whispered then gave a fake smile before Starfire turned back to her dish. After tasting the batter she turned towards the cabinets and began to rampage around them, throwing pots, pans and other odd devices all around the kitchen. An electric mixer barely missed Beast Boy who quickly jumped out the way.

"Watch out for flying kitchenware!" He yelled ducking as a spatula flew over his head and landed into Robin's mixing bowl, splattering the dark haired teen.

Beast Boy cast a glance over at Robin who stared wide eyed at the mess and slowly picked up the spatula, dripping in banana bread batter. "Um, Star…Whatcha looking-"

"I found it!" Starfire announced, the two boys looked over as she carried an armful of pans, rollers, and bowls and flew over towards Beast Boy, dumping the load in his arms. The weight was so much the changeling toppled over on the ground the clanging of the pans and bowls rang in his ears. Before Beast Boy had any time to recover the alien princess dumped two bags of flour, a dozen eggs, brown sugar, strawberries, vanilla, ketchup, a turkey leg, and something orange that oozed on top of his pile of equipment.

"Ugh! What is all this? A turkey leg? Ew!" He quickly, yet carefully grabbed the meat and chucked it over towards the other end of the kitchen making a face.

"It can be made into whatever you wish! Boyfriend Robin has been helping me learn how to cook Earth food and I am most delighted to accept his opinion!" She grabbed an armful of chocolate chips, salt and pecans and dumped them on top of the changeling as well.

"Oh well, how nice of him to-oof!" Beast Boy fell flat as a bag of white sugar landed on his chest.

"You must do the same! I want to try everything my friends make!" She smiled staring down at Beast Boy as he slowly got up from his pile of foods and items. After a couple seconds Starfire turned back towards her mixture and continued to mix with a happy hum.

"Um yeah sure, whatever makes ya happy I guess…" Beast Boy looked around at the mess on the floor. "Um…so…" He gazed over at Robin who was pouring his batter into a cake pan. "Want to help me out?"

"Sorry BB you have to get out of this one on your own." He replied with a sly grin.

"Ugh, you mean to tell me I have to bake? Robin I don't DO baking…" He whispered.

"Well guess you'll have to deal with it, don't want to make Starfire upset do you?" He gave him a side glance that could split wood.

Beast Boy cast a glance at the alien princess then back at him, lifted his hands up in defeat and sighed, "Fine, but don't expect me to do it again." Without another word he walked over to his pile and began to dig for ingredients.

Starfire paused at her cooking to watch Robin taste his food, she quickly flew over and tasted it as well and frowned. "It is most interesting to me that most of your earthly food lack such flavors! Here Robin I must add a little mustard!" she quickly grabbed a bottle nearby and before Robin could knock it out of her hands she opened the cap and let it cover the batter.

"Star, wait, no!" Robin shouted, but it was too late she had dumped at least half the bottle into the batter. He watched in horror as she shoved it in the oven with a smile, "Now we must wait for 30 minutes! Oh I'm so excited to see what it will taste like!" She jumped around in joy.

"Yeah, excited…" Robin rubbed the back of his head and turned towards Beast Boy who also added in his own creation to the oven. He shut the door and turned to him. "What?"

"Nothing, that was…quick…" Robin replied.

"Yeah it was wasn't it?" He replied and brushed off his hands sending flour and sugar flying in all directions.

"Oh I cannot wait for your own creation Beast Boy!" Starfire cried out as she also shoved her own batter into the oven filling it to the max.

A loud bang sounded from outside the door as Cyborg crashed through the entrance wielding a large box, a smile plastered on his face.

"Guess who just got the new mainframe for the new Game Station with brand new wireless hookup? Me! Oh yeah who's the best? I am of course!" He quickly shut the door behind him using the back of his foot. At the same moment Beast Boy leaped over the counter and skidded to a halt in front of his mechanical best friend.

"No way wireless?! I thought it couldn't be done?" Beast Boy jumped up and down looking at the packaging the held the beloved electronic.

"Well I made the impossible, possible!" Cyborg boasted.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy yelled staring at the box Cyborg grasped. There was a slight pause in Cyborg's demeanor giving his best friend an odd look.

"Uh BB, not that I'm too concerned about your latest fashion statement but, why are you wearing one of Starfire's cooking aprons?"

Beast Boy looked down at his outfit which was covered with flour and gave a small laugh. "Heh, funny story, Starfire dragged me in the kitchen for some quality time with her and Robin."

"I think it's a good look for you; maybe you should wear it more often." Raven replied sarcastically looking over towards the two boys at the entrance, book in her lap.

"Hey no fair, how come you make fun of me and not Robin? He's the one wearing pink!" Beast Boy shouted pointing over towards the boy wonder and his girlfriend cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

"Robin is dating Starfire; he has little choice of what she chooses." Raven stated.

Beast Boy rose an eye brow ready to reply but paused, unsure how to comeback and instead watched as Cyborg wandered over to the lobby in front of Raven and began unpacking the large box. The changeling quickly peeled off the apron and flung it in the air racing over towards Cyborg to help him tear open the package. Raven rolled her eyes at the overexcited teens and watched with mild interest.

Soon the pair was in a heat of a battle, the little characters in the screen smashing each other to bits. Raven sighed and picked up her book once again; trying her best to focus on the page she was on with their yelling in the background.

A sudden ringing from the kitchen and the excited squeal of a Tameranian brought the two boys to a pause in their game. "They're finished!" Starfire cried out racing towards the oven. Robin sat at the counter reading the daily paper he looked up for a moment, watching Starfire take each of the creations out one by one.

"Come on Green Bean, I can't wait to see what you made…" Cyborg teased walking over towards the kitchen where Starfire was quickly grabbing plates and forks for them each.

"Hey don't diss it till ya try it!" Beast Boy shouted, racing over towards the trio.

"Friend Raven won't you join us?" Starfire asked, looking over at the Epath who continued to read her book.

"No thanks." Raven replied in her usual monotone.

"Typical Raven, always a party pooper… come on Rae you know you want to try my dessert!" Beast Boy replied gazing over at her on the couch.

Raven looked over at him, "It's Raven, not Rae, and no I don't wish to be sleeping next to the toilet tonight."

"Well that's rude! You haven't even tried it yet!" Beast Boy shouted, but his tone was still friendly a half a smile on his face.

"Yeah come on Raven why don't you join us, Starfire will be disappointed if you don't" Robin offered, Starfire who stood on the other side of the counter gave the best puppy dog face she could muster.

Raven looked at the two and sighed, "Fine…" She shut her book and sauntered over towards the gang.

"Well alright then." Cyborg observed. "So what do you have for us little lady?" He asked gazing at the three pans of dessert. The alien princess quickly started out with Robin's cake, which bore a yellow look and had the distinct smell of bananas. She quickly sliced up pieces to serve each of her friends. Robin took a tentative bite while the others took bigger bites but quickly swallowed or spit it back onto the floor where Silky quickly cleaned up.

"Uh interesting flavor Robin…" Cyborg coughed with the agreeance of Beast Boy and Raven nearby who quickly swallowed their bite but refused to eat the rest of their slices including Robin, though Starfire took in the delight to finish everyone's off stating the flavor was most magnificent.

Starfire's dish had a type of brown texture with multiple lumps inside, it smelled a bit like the soil outside. The four of them weren't exactly sure if she had put any dirt in the cake or not. But to not hurt her feelings they each took a piece and looked at one another for guidance. Then they all slowly took a bite and realized that the cake was actually quite good.

"Hey Star this is actually not that bad…" Robin replied, taking another bite, then another.

"Yeah, I think it's actually quite good if I do say myself!" Cyborg agreed.

Cyborg and Robin finished their pieces in a couple of large bites while the Beast Boy and Raven continued to pick at it. Suddenly Beast Boy paused with his bites and coughed.

"Um… Starfire…is this candy wrapper supposed to be in here…?" Beast Boy coughed again and pulled a wrapper from his mouth within the cake batter. "I think I threw this away two days ago…"

"Oh yes! It's called dump cake!" She explained and everyone felt their stomachs drop.

"Oh she didn't…" Cyborg began.

"I think she did…" Raven ended pushing the plate away with her powers.

"I need to use the bathroom!" Cyborg shouted racing towards the entrance doors.

"Me too! Sorry Star I'll be right-" Robin hoped off his seat covering his face with his hand, trying to control a gag while racing behind Cyborg trying to beat him to the bathroom.

"Oh no Boyfriend, are you ill? Did my cake do this?" She quickly sped off towards the duo racing out the door and letting it hiss shut behind her.

There was silence for a moment as Raven looked at where the trio had just left. Good thing she only took a bite, she had a feeling something wasn't right, though it wasn't Starfire's fault, the name was confusing.

"Aw man now nobody's going to try my cake." Beast Boy murmured beside her. She turned to look at the changeling with confused eyes.

"You just ate a piece of a cake filled with trash…and you're worried because no one tried your cake?" Raven queried looking over at Beast Boy who had laid his head on the table, pushing the rest of Starfire's cake away from him.

"Yeah I suppose, silly huh?"

"I thought you didn't do baking?" Raven stated back unsure why he was so disappointed at the disappearance of their friends.

"I DON'T do baking; I just thought I'd give it a try ya know…"

Raven stared at him for a moment then reached over towards his creation and pulled it over near them. It was a pink cake with brown drizzled on the top. She could smell the wafering of strawberries and chocolate, it actually smelled quite good. She paused then took a small bite of it.

"Hey it's pretty good Beast Boy." Raven commented "You actually made this?"

Beast Boy smiled, "Uh, duh! Didn't you see me cooking back there? Of course I made it!" He paused, "Wait you think it's good? Like really good?"

"Don't push it Beast Boy…" Raven replied, she pushed the cake towards him, "Here have a piece and try it for yourself."

Beast Boy pushed it back away, "Nah, I added eggs inside I'm vegetarian remember?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "You do know the other cakes had eggs in them too right?"

Beast Boy laughed, "Yeah, I was just being nice and took a bite anyway, it won't kill me. Besides I couldn't hurt Star's feelings and risk being beaten senseless by the boy wonder."

Raven looked at him surprised. Wow he actually did something he was against just to please Starfire and Robin. She had a loss for words for a moment that is until something started pinching in the back of her head. Raven gasped grasping her head in one hand.

Beast Boy jumped in his seat hearing her exhalation of her breath, "You ok?" He asked looked at her with weary eyes as she quickly stood up from her seat.

"It wasn't from my cake was it?" He asked as she pulled up her hood on her cape. She quickly shook her head, "No, no I'm fine, really." She started forward but her vision suddenly became blurry and she felt the world spin from underneath her feet. Raven felt weightlessness take over as she felt herself fall to the floor, colors danced underneath her eyelids and she could barely hear Beast Boy yelling in the background.

"Raven!" He shouted as he saw her suddenly collapse to the floor. He quickly raced over towards her, kneeling down he put his hand on her shoulder. "Raven, are you alright? Can you hear me?" He shouted, shaking her shoulder slightly.

But that was the last she heard before fading into darkness.

* * *

Hope you like it! If you do and want me to continue with this leave me a review! I love any criticism so hit me with your best shot!

**Mai


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the reviews for this story! I was shocked at how many people actually liked the first chapter! That is considering the fact that it was a one night write up. This chapter is a whole other story though. I am currently on vacation right now and this story has been a week process. I actually have written more, but I needed a cut off so I settled with this one. It's much longer so I hope it's not too short this time! But I hope it's not too long either! Anyway, hope you like the chapter! I don't own anything but the story.

* * *

Raven's eyes shot open and she gasped for breath, taking in big gulps of air until she felt calm enough to slowly breathe in then out. Flicking a hair out of her eyes, Raven looked around in curiosity then moaned.

She had a feeling she would end up here, it was inevitable. Whenever she found herself blacking out her subconscious immediately transfers her to Nevermore. Quite the name she had given it, concerning that would rather never be here. She sighed and decided to stand up to investigate what the issue was only to be quickly shot down with a large bolt of black energy.

"Hey!" Raven cried out, stumbling a bit before catching her balance.

"Oh, sorry down there!" A voice cried out, she looked up to see Brave soaring high in the sky her hand grasping another figure in the air that was desperately trying to get away. Raven sighed noticing that Brave had snatched up Timid and was keeping her from flying off; tears were streaking down her cheeks.

"Let me go please…" She cried quietly, tugging at her slightly soaked gray cape feebly.

"No! You need to learn how to be brave; you can't just let the others bully you around like that! Now come on we need to show them who the boss…around here…is…" The green caped personality began to tug the gray caped girl back the other direction, but Timid was struggling so much; Brave hardly went three inches before huffing with impatience.

Raven rolled her eyes at the pair; they were the last two she was seeking to help her resolve her current predicament. But perhaps they could direct her to someone more informative and reliable. Chanting, Raven called out to her powers and lift to the sky, soaring up to where the two emotions struggled.

"Hey can you two stop fighting for one minute to tell me what's going on?" Raven demanded.

"Fighting! Fighting? We're not fighting, oh no! I can't fight! I don't want to!" Timid cried out, more tears began running down her face.

"Ugh! Timid quit crying and woman up a little!" She snapped pulling so hard on her cape a large chunk ripped off sending Brave flailing in the air, losing her balance for a moment. But when she had recovered Timid was gone, only a glimpse of a gray dotted the horizon farther east.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting off the hook that easy! Come back here you coward!" She shouted, taking off with great speed, brushing against Raven and sending her spinning like a top in the air. Soon the dark green emotion had vanished as well and Raven was once again alone, her eyes spinning for a moment before blinking and returning back to normal. She sighed and fixed her cape, as it was twisted and wrinkled.

"Ok…well you guys were no help… which was no surprise." Raven mumbled looking towards the east where they had disappeared. Letting her eyes drift over towards the other side she glided over and flew to the west. She had various emotions strewn all around her mind. She could come across any one of them any time but there were only a couple she wished to see and Raven had a feeling they would be that last she would find. Touching back down on the ground she decided to give her powers a rest and walk to her next destination.

Walking through a portal she grimaced realizing that from her distracting thoughts she had walked right into where a very happy emotion resided. Pink polka dotted sidewalks twisted between tuffs of bright green grass. Trees that were made up of various fruits and candies towered above her; a couple sweet tarts fell from the tree and bounced off her head and rolled on the ground. Raven sighed at the childish and feminine scenery.

"OH EM GEE its Raven! Oh I can't believe you're here to see me! I'm so EXCITED!" A pink caped figure appeared from within a strawberry and kiwi tree and tackled her counterpart to the ground with a gleeful laugh. Raven fell to the floor with a yelp as pink obscured her vision.

"Happy! What are you doing?" She saw the various leaves floating around them. "And why were you in a tree?"

"Why not?" She asked with a giggle, she had an armful of kiwis with a strawberry coated skin. Happy smiled and knocked away a twig that had caught in her hair.

Raven rolled her eyes, "I don't have time for this…" She vented.

"Time? You have tons of time! Time to spare! Time to play!" She quickly jumped off of Raven and offered her a hand, pulling her up; a couple kiwi strawberries rolled on the ground near their feet.

"What do you mean I have tons of time?"

"Duh silly, you're healing! So until you're back into tip top shape you're stuck with us…" She gave her a sly smile and suddenly grabbed her wrist pulling her down a path.

"Come on I just started a tea party and you're the main guest of honor!" She cried out, her pink cape flapping at her sides, pulling Raven deeper into her candy lair.

"Oh no, Happy I don't want anything to do with-wha?" Raven paused mid step as Happy pushed past a candy cane stripped bush and revealed a wonderful picnic set up. Various foods were strewn around the area, voices sparked around the blanket and Raven spotted a few of her emotions sitting around talking amongst themselves.

"Look, how I see it is the world is made up of tiny particles that are composed of various gases-"A loud belch sounded, causing a momentary silence before an orange cloaked emotion stood up whooping, "Yeah! Ten points! How'd you like that for some gas?" She laughed holding her sides from falling over.

"Oh please you wouldn't know the difference between a cation versus an anion if it meant to save your life!" Knowledge snapped.

"Aren't you Ms. Smarty pants? What? Want an award?" Rude snarled, glaring at the yellow cloaked personality with a frown.

"Sure, got any in gold?" She retorted with a slick smile. The pair soon became caught in a heated argument.

"Uh, guys…" A brown emotion sat, legs crossed. She was sitting farther from the other two personalities, veering away from a ragged brown teddy bear, a black button for an eye was missing on the right side. "This thing is seriously creeping. me. out." She touches the plush only to veer back as it fell to the ground, dust rising.

"You're telling me! This stuffed chicken has been staring at me all day!" Rude picks up a giant white stuffed chicken, pausing in her argument and lifted it in the air for the others to see.

"Oh those are the guests, please don't hurt them!" Happy cried out. She let go of Raven and flew over to save her stuffed animals; the rest of her kiwi strawberries falling to the ground, rolling in the grass. Raven rolled her eyes, and walked up to the group.

"What is this…Group therapy?" Raven snickered.

The four emotions looked up as Happy successfully snagged the chicken away from Rude, placing it on the other side next to Sloth.

"She dragged you into this too?" Rude intervened before the other three spoke up.

"Technically she didn't drag you, she pushed you." Knowledge retorted.

"Oh, my bad! Didn't know it was such a** big** difference." Rude snapped.

Knowledge shrugged her shoulders but didn't argue.

"Any of you know what's going on?" Raven was looking at the yellow emotion in particular who was adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah! We're having a party that's what's going on!" Happy shouted as she pulled Raven towards the picnic basket.

"Anyone other than Happy…?" Raven deadpanned, snapping her arm away from the pink emotion.

"Hmm…" Knowledge began then stopped.

"Depends on what you are searching for and what you're willing to give in return…" Rude interrupted pushing Knowledge to the side, knocking her over.

"Yeah what she said." Sloth replied kicking back her feet and resting them in a bowl of potato salad.

Raven sighed and offered a hand to Knowledge, lifting her to her feet. "What were you going to say?"

Knowledge brushed off her cape and cleared her throat, "Well, honestly, I'm not sure. Everything is normal around here in Nevermore so to speak." She cleared her throat, "Although, we have all been getting these unusual feelings lately; some of us have been acting a little unlike ourselves recently." she paused with an eyebrow raise from Raven. "Just a few minutes ago Happy pushed Timid into a pond after Timid had yelled at her." She looked over at Happy who was hugging the teddy bear. "I've never known an emotion to switch like that before. I hope to travel to my library soon for some research..."

"Psh, nerd." Rude mumbled while stuffing herself with a crab cake.

Knowledge rolled her eyes and continued, "But if you want answers I'd suggest looking for wisdom, last I saw her, she was near Timid's maze." She stopped as a pile of pudding slapped her in the face, Rude laughing with delight. She felt Sloth's hand slide through the pile and taste it, "Yum!"

"Alright, "I'll leave you four here for some quality time then…" Raven lifted into the air and as she took off she heard the distant yell of Knowledge screaming, "Take me with you- No Happy I don't want a hug-oof!"

Racing through the sky she flew towards Timid's maze that lay at the edge of her world. She gazed all around the darkness feeling her cape flap around her ankles. When she arrived she immediately spotted Wisdom sitting on a large rock outside the maze, feet dangling over the edge.

"I knew you were coming." Wisdom stated gazing over at the nothingness past the maze. Raven slowly glided down to stand in front of her light blue counterpart.

"Figures. "

Wisdom smiled and cast her gaze over at Raven, kicking her legs against the rock's edge. "So, you're wondering what's going on around here huh?"

Raven nodded, "I've been getting these terrible headaches the last few days, and just recently I passed out, care to explain?"

Wisdom lay on her back, looking at the starless sky, "You know it would be such a better place if there were stars…" She sighed peacefully, hearing Raven groan. "Relax, stressing about an unknown cause won't make this disappear."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been contacted." She stated bringing her fingers across her short violet hair.

"Contacted? By who?" Raven asked

"Don't know. But the source came from Azarath." She let her eyes roll over toward Raven who stared at Wisdom, eyes stretching wide.

"But that's not possible, Azarath was destroyed years ago, or so I thought… No it must have come from somewhere else…" Raven's voice trailed off.

"I wouldn't make any assumptions just of yet." Her feet scuffed the dirt on the ground and hit against the rock with a soft thump.

Raven stared at her, "Is there anything else you know? Like why Timid and Happy were acting so strange today?"

Wisdom laughed, stretching out her arms nonchalantly. "Oh that. Perhaps that was caused by an enchantment."

Raven sighed again, "Quit dancing around the bush Wisdom! Tell me what's going on and stop giving me riddles!"

Wisdom smiled at her and closed her eyes, "When you awaken it will be clear as mud. But when the stars greet you tonight, you will understand." She drew her hand across her face an aura vibrated around the pair; the sky seemed to shift for a moment before dozens of stars appeared overhead.

Raven looked up, seeing the spell Wisdom used to enchant a piece of her dark, black sky to imitate Earth's view of the night starlit sky. Soon Raven's vision became foggy and she blinked her eyes, trying to clear her sight but only worsened as bright light from the stars blared in her eyes. She slowly crouched down, covering her face with her hood.

TTRB

TTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTT RBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRB TTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRB

TTRB

Raven suddenly woke with a moan her eyes fluttered open to the greeting of bright interior lights beaming down in her face. Squinting she looked around to notice she was in the medical room with a wire across her arm to measure her vitals.

"You're awake oh joyous news!" Starfire squealed her face inches from her own, flying above her bed in excitement. A pile of sparkles poured down on top of her, glitter covering not only Raven's leotard but the sheets and her hair as well.

"Uh, Starfire… why did you just dump a pile of glitter on me?"

"Oh yes! I had made you a get well card, see?" Starfire reached down within the pile of glitter and pulled out a square cardboard cutout with the two words 'get well' scribbled on the middle of it.

"Beast Boy said you loved glitter! So I added as much as I could! Though I'm not sure how it was supposed to stay on the card…it really isn't that sticky..." She pondered this for a moment as Raven pushed all the glitter to the ground with her arm, covering Starfire's shoes. She silently cursed Beast Boy for doing this, he should know better than to use Starfire for one of his pranks.

Raven cast a glance at the clock hanging on the wall reading 7 am. "So, how come you're here so early? Aren't you usually awake around 9?"

Starfire stopped pondering her thoughts out loud and looked at her with a large smile, "Oh! I had almost forgotten!" She quickly dashed to the edge of the room and returned with a tray full of food.

"I had come to deliver breakfast for the morning! Though when I arrived you began to talk to me about dancing around bushes and giving riddles…. So I ran to get my card for you!"

Raven looked at Starfire for a moment, her smile as radiant as the sun itself. She has no idea she talked in her sleep. That was good information to know. Raven peered down at the tray Starfire had just placed in her lap. It looked normal. She stared at two slices of toast, jelly and a cup of hot tea. She eyed it for a moment, wondering if she'll see eyes popping out of the drink, she really didn't want to take the risk.

"Wow Starfire…this looks, nice... but I'm really not that hungry." Raven sat up and allowed her legs to hang off the edge of the bed and set the tray on the nearby table.

"I appreciate the thought though." She continued, "But I need to get some fresh air."

"Oh… it is most understandable!" Starfire beamed, watching Raven stand from the bed and wrap her blue cape around her neck, leaving the hood down against her back. Glitter sprayed every which way as Raven passed Starfire towards the exit.

"Nothing exciting happened while I was out?" She asked as Starfire walked over side by side, exiting the medical lab a little distracted with her thoughts from Nevermore. She needed to meditate; she was becoming more stressed out the more she thought of the situation and what her counterpart was trying to tell her.

"No nothing! The Tower was a mouse last night!" She smiled.

"You mean quiet as a mouse right?" Raven asked as Starfire suppressed an understood, "oh."

As the two females arrived to their destination, the door swished open revealing a dimly lit lobby; the sun was just beginning to peak through the windows casting small shadows across the floor.

Two legs were hanging off the edge of the couch and as Starfire and Raven neared she saw that it was Beast Boy lying on his back at the end, leg's propped over the edge, feet dangling down. He was eating a bowl of cereal with soy milk. He swallowed a spoonful of Cheerios and cut a smile.

"Nice hair Rae."

Raven stared at him for a moment, curious as to why he was even awake at this hour. Wasn't he usually dead asleep right now? She then reached up to brush out her hair, sparkles rained down across her vision and she sighed, brushing out the remains of the glitter out of her hair and on the floor.

"It's Raven, and why are you awake? Am I still in the Teen Titan's Tower?" She joked sarcastically. The violet haired teen brushed her hands together, causing the sparkles to rain over his hair instead. The Green Teen shook his head in response, pulling his cereal away from the falling debris and let the sparkles rain across the couch and the floor instead.

Starfire gave her an odd look beside her when Raven spoke, "Of course, are you not well enough to realize this?"

Raven sighed and looked over at Starfire, "I didn't mean it literally Star, Beast Boy is never awake at this hour, that's why I asked."

"Oh, I still don't understand but that's quite alright." Starfire smiled then turned towards the kitchen and began to bang around, trying to find some pots and pans.

She turned back to Beast Boy who was brushing the remaining glitter out of his hair with his left hand and held his bowl with his right, "Well?"

"Eh, couldn't sleep so I decided to come and chill out here for a while." He paused and suddenly asked, "Did you like breakfast?"

"I wasn't hungry;" She said, giving him an odd look. "I'll make something of my own later." She paused looking to see if Starfire was out of hearing distance, "I didn't want to take a chance with Star's cooking this morning."

Beast Boy took another bite out of his cereal, looking slightly rejected he quickly swallowed and replied, "Star didn't make it, I did. Starfire insisted to take it to you, so I let her."

Raven was silent for a moment, guilt swarming inside her gut. Why would he make her breakfast? That was so, unlike Beast Boy. She's known him to be a nice guy before, but to get up early and make her breakfast? That was just weird. Something must be really bothering him to act this way. _Was he worried about me?_ She pushed her thoughts away, disregarding her false claims.

"How ya feeling from you know, last night?" Beast Boy suddenly cut into her thoughts, he was sitting up on the couch now, the cereal gone from his bowl.

She looked at him for a moment taking in his features; she noticed the slight darkness under his eyes. Did he sleep at all last night? Perhaps he had a bad dream… She shrugged it off; she'll ask him about it later.

"I'm fine." She replied and quickly passed the couch and headed outside, "I'm going outside for a little while, don't bother me alright?"

Raven walked outside without another glance in his direction and took in a deep breath of air.

Ok so she wasn't fine. But telling him a little white lie didn't hurt anyone. Ever since she had awoken from Nevermore she's been having this dreadful feeling deep inside her gut. That feeling when you know something wasn't right, like something horrible was about to happen. Raven had never felt this unsure since the day of her birthday, the day she had presumed to be her death; and while she had experienced being sick before, these dizzy spells and headaches were very strange. It's as if something deep in her mind was trying to escape or perhaps gain access. It was a chaotic mess within her thoughts and she needed some peace to calm down, to regain some composure.

Usually she never comes out the lobby, rather she meditates out on the Titan's roof, but she felt like changing it up a little, clear her head. Kicking a rock with her foot she watched it tumble down the path until it smacked into another large boulder by the shore. She passed it by and looked out across the ocean, feeling the breeze brush her hair from her face. Maybe she should meditate out here today on the sand? She thought about it for a moment but decided against it when she noticed a crab inching towards her shoe.

Turning away from the ocean view she headed back closer to the tower and settled down in the grass next to a palm tree. She crossed her legs and began to meditate...

TTRB

TTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTT RBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRB TTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRB

TTRB

"Hey Raven! Raven it's lunch time are you coming in? Hello, anyone home?"

Raven's eyes shot open and fell to the ground with a huff of exaggeration, she looked up to see no other then Beast Boy smiling down at her. _Of course it's Beast Boy, he's always manages to annoy me during my meditation, why would today be any different?_

When Raven didn't answer him right away Beast Boy continued, "Well you going to starve yourself today, or are ya going to come inside to eat? It's already one o'clock!"

"I think I'll starve." She deadpanned sarcastically, brushing off her cape.

"Well suit yourself; Cyborg is cooking today so it's edible." He snickered. "Besides, he's making breakfast; I know you love breakfast for lunch." He teased reaching down a hand to help her up.

"More than life itself," She murmured then pushed herself off the ground, not bothering to grab his hand. Beast Boy let his arm hang by his side, but it didn't seem to bother him much.

Beast Boy turned around and raced back into the Titan's tower, leaving the door for Raven who walked in behind, the smell of breakfast wayfaring in the air.

"Hey Raven, it's nice to see you up and moving!" Robin called out; he was sitting next to Starfire on the couch watching an animal planet documentary over Dolphins. The alien princess laughed in delight as she watched a dolphin do a flip on the big screen.

"You think those guys are cool you should watch me in action Star!" Beast Boy called out from beside the counter. "I could do way more awesome tricks then flipper!"

"I don't know if the dolphin suits you Beast Boy, aren't those supposed to be the most intelligent creatures in the ocean? Maybe it's just a little over your league green bean." Cyborg teased, slamming a plate full of pancakes down on the counter beside him.

Beast Boy twisted around, "Hey what's that supposed to mean tin man?"

"I don't know, what do you think grass stain?" he challenged, a smile on his face.

Raven felt Robin pass her by as he entered the kitchen, "enough chit chat, we don't need a battle in here, we'll leave that for the villains." With that he sat down at the counter with Starfire flying over and sitting next to him with a smile and continued speaking to him about the documentary.

As Raven started towards the counter she felt another wave of dizziness roll over her. She paused halfway and shut her eyes for a moment, her friends voices seemed farther away than when she remembered. Raven took in a slow breath and opened her eyes, regaining her senses. Nobody had moved from their spot, _good_, she thought. She didn't need them hanging all over her asking if she was alright. She had presumed that no one had noticed her lapse of time walking to the counter but she caught eyes with a green changeling for a second, as if watching her, waiting for something to happen. He noticed. But as she walked over to sit next to Starfire he didn't voice his opinion. He just turned back to Cyborg who was flipping more pancakes and continued their rant.

After everyone had their fill, Cyborg challenged Beast Boy for a run on the game station and of course Beast Boy was ecstatic and they immediately were engrossed with the newest game, Mega Monkeys 4. Raven had noticed her book was still lying on the couch from the night before and quickly snatched it up and began to head to her room. The two boys were so immersed in their game neither one of them noticed her walk nearby. The rest of the evening Raven spent reading her book. The two other titans were nowhere to be found.

When the night had finally rolled around, Raven was at the final chapter of her novel, she laid on her stomach on her floor, greedily staring at each word, excitement for the final reveal of the book. She drew closer to the page just as they were about to reveal-

A sharp knock echoed throughout her room.

Raven's eyes snapped up, her train of thought muffled. Of course they would visit her during the best part of the whole book she sighed hearing another sharp knock.

She stood up and cracked the door to see Robin staring at her, "Hey Raven I just came to ask if you wanted to join us in the lobby for a game night tonight?"

"Sounds fun, but no thanks," She quickly stated, her eyes drifting back over at the book on the floor.

"Oh ok, that's fine, we'll be there if you want to join later." With that he shut door and began to walk away.

"I told you she wouldn't come." Raven heard Beast Boy's muffled voice from the outside of her door.

"I don't want to push her, if she wants to stay in her room, than let her." Robin replied curtly.

"Yeah, sounds like fun… sitting in your dark room all day with no one around but some dusty books." He retorted.

Their voices became distant and soon all show could hear was the light hum of the air conditioning on the side of her room.

While he didn't call her creepy she felt something deep inside her swell. Was she that predictable? She never thought much about it before. The reason she always chose to stay in her room was to regain any composure left that had drained her throughout the day, and with these reoccurring headaches, she needed all the peace she could get. A little bit of quiet never hurt anyone, better than listening to senseless arguing among her teammates. But still she was in her room quite a bit and to hear Beast Boy act like he knew her that well, sparked something inside her. It wasn't anger, no she wasn't angry. Perhaps a little frustrated. If Beast Boy could predict her so well, do the other Titans do the same? Do they see her as an outcast?

Raven walked up to the book on the floor and picked it up, marking her place she set it on her bed for future reading. She sighed and stared at her door, wondering if she is making the right decision.

TTRB

TTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTT RBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRB TTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRBTTRB

TTRB

Loud, excited voices entered her hearing range as she opened the lobby door. All four of the titans were on the floor in front of the couch, the TV playing one of Starfire's favorite channels, The Discovery Channel. When the door shut behind her everyone looked up and stared at her for a moment. Raven stood awkwardly, waiting for someone to say something.

The Starfire smiled, rising to the air with a gleeful laugh. Soon everyone else smiled as well, "Oh Raven I am so happy you are joining us!" She cried out.

"Yeah the more the merrier!" Cyborg pitched it.

"Glad you could make it." Robin offered as Raven slowly walked over to the group and stood nearby rubbing her arm nervously. She crouched down to their level beside the couch and looked around, what games did they usually play around this time at night?

Beast Boy cast a small smile next to her, "Thought you'd have more fun here then reading your old book?" he teased jokingly.

"How would you know if something was fun if you never tried it," She replied in her monotone.

"Hey it was just a joke," Beast Boy raised his hands in defense "and for the record I have read books before, I just don't do it often." Raven gave him an odd look. He continued with a small laugh changing the subject, "I'm happy you came out here for once." He then turned his attention towards Cyborg who had grabbed a box nearby and was dumping all the contents out on the floor.

"So what are we playing exactly?" Raven asked to no one in particular, trying to get a good look at the large red box nearby Cyborg.

"Apples to Apples; were playing this to help Starfire out with some English nouns and adjectives." Robin announced as he helped Cyborg with the piles of cards.

"Oh yes! The game of fruit sounds much exciting! Tell me, do we have to actually eat apples to win the game?" Starfire asked, settling down next to Robin with a bag of freshly popped popcorn.

"Nah, but feel free to eat one, an apple a day keeps the doctor away." Cyborg replied cheerfully.

"Hey Star toss me some popcorn!" Beast Boy called next to Raven before she had a chance to reply to Cyborg. Starfire looked over at Beast Boy with a smile and grabbed a handful of popcorn and tossed them in the air towards the green changeling with interest.

"Watch this!" Beast Boy boasted transforming into a bull frog and using his tongue, caught each of the pieces that soared towards him. Starfire giggled with delight and tossed one up in the air for her to catch in her own mouth.

Beast Boy landed on the floor with a loud ribbet, Raven looked at him near her, "Don't expect me to give you a kiss so you can change into a price charming."

Robin and Cyborg laughed, while Starfire sat confused. Beast Boy transformed back into a human, swallowing a mouthful of mashed kernels.

"I don't understand the humor." Starfire murmured, rubbing her arm. Robin stopped laughing for a moment and patted her on the back, "Don't worry will make sure to show you some Disney movies, and I know you'll love them." Starfire's eyes lit up, "Oh! I can't wait! I loved movies by Disney; the one with the talking lions was amazing, yes?"

"The Lion King, a classic." Beast Boy replied, leaning back. Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Please those movies are for kids, you want to hear real movies? Go watch Fast and Furious then come talk to me about amazing movies."

"Yeah right! I saw you cry during the scene when Mufasa died! You can't tell me you didn't like it."

"I told you once and I'll tell you again string bean, I got dust in my eye. Nothing else! Real men don't cry during movies."

Raven rolled her eyes as another movie genre argument broke out, she leaned back on her hands and watched quietly. Soon after the cards were dealt the game had begun and the titans found themselves laughing at all the combinations they had created.

"Uh Starfire… why did you put a rubber duck for something hilarious…?" Robin questioned after the round was over.

"Are ducks that are made of rubber not hysterical?" She stated.

"Well…uh, not really…th-"

"Ok, ok enough ya'll it's my turn now!" Cyborg called, ceasing Robin voice, two pairs of eyes darted back towards the cybernetic teenager. Cyborg grabbed a green card and stared at it for a moment, "Alright the adjective is dark, frightening, and scary."

He didn't even set down the card when a voice burst out from the small silence of contemplation.

"Like Raven when she's gets all angry and turns into that creepy red four eyed demon." Beast Boy pitched in with a laugh, "Am I right?"

Everyone paused in the game and stared at him for a moment. Suddenly Raven moved nearby, carefully sliding her hood back over her hair and stood up. She pushed Beast Boy roughly to the side in the process, catching the changeling off guard, and losing his balance before toppling to his side on the wooden floorboard.

"Glad to know where I stand." She whispered and turned to walk out of the lobby with quiet, hurried steps.

When the door hissed shut Beast Boy repositioned himself upright again and let his ears fall seeing Robin staring at him with a serious look.

"What dude? It was just a joke…"

"I don't think she took it that way." Robin deadpanned.

"Yeah man that was kind of harsh." Cyborg agreed.

"I do agree. I believe you have hurt the feelings of Raven." Starfire added.

"What? Raven? Come on, she knows I was just joking; besides I've never known for Raven to even have feelings, how can I hurt something that's not even there." He paused crossing his arms and shutting his eyes with defiance. He opened his eyes for a moment, seeing no one had moved from there spot and sighed.

"I think you should apologize." Robin replied with a stern tone after the moment of silence. Beast Boy knew while the statement sounded flexible, Robin had intended it as an order.

"What? Are you serious? Take a risk of her throwing me out the window?" Beast Boy whined, wrapping his arms around his legs for a more comfortable position.

When no one answered him but Cyborg's sympathetic look Beast Boy sighed and stood up pushing up with his hands on his knees.

"Fine, I'll take the risk, but if I don't come back in fifteen minutes, call 911." He stretched for a moment, feeling unfair towards the situation.

"I don't know BB, maybe you should let her chill out a little first." Cyborg suggested, "Maybe she'll be more willing to let you survive if we let it pass."

Robin nodded in agreement, "well I guess we can end the game here then." The boy wonder began to pick up the cards with the help of Cyborg. Starfire looked on, "So who won the game of apples then?"

Beast Boy pushed his and Raven's pile of cards towards the two boys with his foot and turned to walk away, "Raven." He stated before heading towards the door and slipping into the hall to his room.

* * *

Here it is the end of chapter two. I hope you liked it. If you did let me know to continue! If you didn't you can tell me what I did wrong I take criticism well. =) The next chapter will start the plot I just had to put in some foreshadowing and events for later on in the story. Hope you don't mind too much.

**Mai


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update, I'm a horrible procrastinator! But from the miracle of amazing soundtrack music I was able to finish this chapter! I couldn't do this without my music, it just isn't possible. Like always I hope you like it! I am especially excited to write my next chapter, the ending of this one was full of drama, I loved it! ^.^ Anyway, I don't own the Titans, just my little OC, who really instead a big part of the story, just there to spice it up.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The tower was quiet; shadows leaned heavily behind the various furniture and clothes that was scattered around Beast Boy's room. A small television screen flickered a comedy show that stood nearby his bed, muted. Beast Boy himself sat on the bottom of his bunk bed, sheets ruffled around his legs, pillow propped behind his back. In his lap was a notebook, he was scribbling something on the paper, the black ink bursting on the white page. Nearby his window provided him a silent breeze, ruffling the green curtains and sending dust sailing over and drifting on his bed sheets. The sound of crumpling and ruffling of clothes bounced off his quiet room. Swinging his feet across the bed he dangled them down for a moment before jumping off with a huff.

Taking a step he passed by a pile of shirts and pushed them to the side with his foot near his closet. Perhaps he should consider washing them the next few days. His room was beginning to smell like the inside of the microwave after one of Starfire's meatloaf surprises. Opening the door he walked outside in the hall and took a couple slow steps before spotting a shadow stretch across the hall, growing in size the next couple seconds before a tall figure emerged with a flickering red eye.

"Darn thing won't focus…" Cyborg mumbled, fumbling with the wiring in his right arm.

"Hey bud, something wrong?" Beast Boy asked before Cyborg passed him up; too immersed with his inner workings to notice the world around him.

"Hm..?" Cyborg paused glancing up at Beast Boy, "Oh I didn't even see you there green bean, have you talked to Raven yet?" He inquired looking back to his project concerning his arm.

Beast Boy shook his head; Cyborg glanced his way and raised an eyebrow, "You do know its nine o'clock right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, maybe she's asleep? Why didn't you talk to her earlier?" he asked, closing the hatch in his arm before turning his attention towards his younger friend, his red eye no longer flickering in the dim light.

"I figured she'd be still awake, I mean she is a night person." Beast Boy offered shrugging his shoulders.

"Just because she has dark magic doesn't automatically mean she enjoys staying up in the dark hours of the night." Cyborg replied with a frown. "Maybe you should wait till the morning bud." He suggested.

"Think so?" Beast Boy rocked on the back of his heels his arm rubbing the other slowly.

"Yeah, I do." He paused watching Beast Boy's movements, "Well, I'm heading off to catch some z's," Cyborg yawned, "I was up way too early this morning with the T-Car…" His voice trailed off as he began to walk away, heading for his own room on the next floor.

Beast Boy waited until he could no longer hear his voice and looked around the hall, wondering what to do next. He really wasn't tired; sleep seemed like such a petty thing for how active his mind was for the moment. Taking a couple steps forward he decided to head to the kitchen to hopefully find something worth eating at this time of night.

When he entered the main lobby he noticed the lights were shut off, which meant the others must have left for their own rooms as well.

"Get the whole lobby to myself." Beast Boy snickered as he walked over towards the fridge and took a look inside. Nothing was of interest, just some cheese, meat and something that was turning slightly green. Suddenly a noise caught his attention, closing the door he turned around with quick steps and let out a scream as a figure stood mere inches from his face.

"Friend I am so sorry!" Starfire whispered after a moment for him to recover. Beast Boy held his chest with his hand, "Starfire…why…why are you in here at nine of clock night?" He asked shaking off the remaining of his startle.

"Oh I merely came to retrieve the Silkie," Starfire held him up with a smile; the large insect opened its jaws with a smile, drool leaking from its mouth. "May I ask why you are here?" She replied, letting her hair slide past her shoulders as she pulled Silkie closer to her chest in a hug.

"Oh...um…I'm just checking our supplies…for a snack you know at night…" He replied; his words jumbled with his train of thought.

Beast Boy shifted back and forth on his feet as Starfire nodded then stroked Silkie with gentle hands. He stuck his hand in his left pocket, crumpled paper slipped between his gloved hands and he sighed quietly, looking away from Starfire.

"Is something troubling you Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy looked up into Starfire's eyes, "Nah, I'm fine Star."

"Please, do you wish to talk?" She held Silkie to her chest, cradling him in her arms.

"About what?"

"You are acting strange…r." She laughed slightly, Beast Boy returned it with a smile and she continued, "Is it about what happened earlier tonight with the apples?"

Beast Boy shifted his feet, "Oh that," he laughed, "I almost forgot about that." He lied waving his hands in the air nonchalantly.

She paused for a moment in consideration, "I don't think she hates you Beast Boy."

Beast Boy stared at her, astonished by her accuracy of the situation. He felt his arm run down his other side, falling until hanging beside him. How was she able to see the real reason at hand? He bit his lip for a moment feeling unsure about the approaching conversation. He didn't want to remember the hurt in Raven's voice as she walked out of the room. He didn't say anything in return, and Starfire continued.

"Sometimes your jokes are…hurtful yes?"

Beast Boy let his eyes slide to the floor, the wood panels suddenly becoming very interesting to him.

"I don't mean them to be…" He stopped midsentence and sighed, his thoughts jumbled, uncertainty sparking inside.

"I am sure…just that remember she feels the same way as I do." She paused, "As a fellow female I would be very upset if any of you spoke such cruel words to my face."

Beast Boy flinched, Silkie made a gurgling sound wiggling in her arms.

"I don't blame her if she does hate me, I'd hate me too." Beast Boy whispered gazing at the floor remembering the spiteful jokes played on her the past couple months, he stared at the small speck laying on the wooden surface, refusing to look Starfire in the eye.

Starfire smiled, "do not fret friend, she will come around again. You are someone she cares about, she won't forget that." Starfire gave him a half smile and turned around, heading for the door.

"Goodnight" she called before exiting, the door swishing shut.

Beast Boy looked up and stared at the door. His appetite had vanished along with any thought of scavenging for food in the kitchen. Closing his eyes he leaned against the counter, arms crossed. After standing there for a few minutes he stood up and decided to follow Starfire out of the lobby towards his room again.

Beast Boy paused at Raven's door and stared at the name etched on the metal surface. Perhaps Starfire was right; maybe he was taking things too far. He never meant to offend her; to him it was just something to spark a conversation filled with laughter. But sometimes a joke to him…maybe wasn't so funny on the other side. He never really considered that before, maybe he did hurt her…he bit his lip.

He didn't want her to feel like he hates her. Guilt swarmed in his belly, that's the last thing he would want. He can't handle someone hating him unless it was for a good reason, and he couldn't stand losing a friend. Especially over a mistake he made. He will just have to explain himself to her; try to make her understand it was just a joke and nothing more. That he meant it to be funny… not spiteful…he doubted that she will even take the time to even listen.

'I've screwed up too many times, she's probably tired of me by now with all my lame jokes…I wonder when they started getting more direct and hurtful.' he thought to himself. "Oh yeah, around the time after Tokyo…" he whispered.

He thought it was only fair that since she was constantly physically picking on him, he would return the favor verbally. He had almost forgotten that it was the true reason of his actions. But it still didn't make it right, putting her down like he has been. He was acting just like her, stooping down on her level and picking on her. He frowned at his conclusion then sighed with realization.

Beast Boy stood there for a moment, considering knocking on the door, perhaps waking her up. Maybe she was awake, waiting for him to just walk in so she could toss him out the window or slam the door on his fingers. Beast Boy curled his hand, nursing the imaginary feeling of his fingers getting crushed.

The more he thought about it, the more he gave into Cyborgs advice into waiting till tomorrow morning. Maybe she would have forgotten by then or perhaps even laugh about it… Beast Boy nodded in his decision, it will wait till morning, and he will apologize then.

Beast Boy began to walk away with slow steps heading to his own room that came up not too far from Raven's. As he was halfway from his own room, he heard a small noise. Flicking his ears he paused and fell silent, lowering his breath and opening his mouth to allow the silence to flow through the room, denying airway through his nose from the noise. It was a small whimper; he heard it again, like a struggle of something trying to escape.

Turning around he slowly walked back towards the other end of the hall. The noise grew then it was quiet…Beast Boy looked around and noticed he was in front of Raven's door again. He listened for anything unusual in the hall then pushed his ear up against her door. When he heard nothing Beast Boy backed up, only to hear a quiet scream, muffled slightly by a pillow perhaps.

Beast Boy jumped in surprise and knocked on the door, "Uh Rae…you ok?" He waited for a minute and when she didn't answer he took in a breath and transformed into a flea. Flying through the small opening on the top of the door he squeezed on through and flew into the dark room; no lights flickered inside. Transforming into a wolf for better night vision he padded up towards the bed and stared at the sleeping form of Raven. She lay on her side, the blankets twisted from her movements of sleep. Her arms held a pillow where her face was partially covered. She was silent for a moment, sleeping and breathing slowly.

He watched her, watching the sheets rise and fall with her breath. For a moment he considered leaving, thinking the noise was only a bad dream. But suddenly her powers sparked around her, black magic surrounded the sheets as she buried her head into the pillow, pain was apparent on her face. There was something serious going on and he was unsure whether he should wake her up or not. But when she let out another small scream his instincts kicked in, transforming back into a human he walked over to Raven and began to shake her side gently.

"Raven! Raven, are you alright?" He asked voice strained with uncertainty for his friend.

Her powers formed around the area as he shook her and it suddenly slapped him in the chest as darkness flooded over his vision and a feeling of weightlessness took over his body. Everything went black, he felt like he was in a roller coaster, flying downhill, unable to scream, unable to breath. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them he was on the ground, but not in the Titans Tower.

Beautiful lush trees surrounded him with a beautiful land of tall grasses, swaying to and fro with the wind. His eyes strained against the sunlight above, the light blinding him slightly.

"Where am I?" he whispered in awe.

Suddenly he heard a noise, Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah, ducking into the grass and listened with intent.

"No!" Beast Boy's ears perked up, catching Raven's voice in the wind. Taking off, he pushed his claws into the dirt, spraying the area with debris of grass. He let his body flex out completely, his bones nimble from the large cat. He watched the grasses whip past his green eyes, trees became a blur for a moment, and the wind was still. A butterfly soared past his vision, along with a couple jack rabbits, keen to escape his fast claws.

The ground suddenly was stripped away from the grassland, dirt and rocks strewn everywhere under his pads. Beast Boy's eyes grew twice their size as a large drop off came upon him. He slammed his paws on the ground, rocks flying to the sides and dirt spraying the air. He was at the edge of the cliff; roots of trees were uprooted around the area before the drop off. A large, dead oak tree, stripped of its branches and leaves stood at his side, providing shade from the sun. Blinking, he heard Raven; looking down at the bottom of the ravine he spotted her, talking to someone close to her own height.

"Wait…if she's here…and she was asleep…then…oh shit." He gulped back a pile of spit and quickly hid behind the dead oak. He peeked out on the side, covered by shadows. His ears twisted side to side picking up various sounds and movements. If she knew he was here, he would be dead for sure in the morning…

"What do you mean… are you positive about this?" Raven's voice was strained with emotion; her shoes were covered in dirt and debris and her fists were tight in a ball as if she wanted to punch the stranger.

"Yes, I am merely just a shadow, a figment perhaps." The figure wore a gray cape similar to Raven's blue one. He continued with a calm voice "Please you must assist us; it has taken all my power to contact you this far."

Raven shifted her feet then stared at him with angered eyes, "Why me? Why don't you contact someone else?" She growled.

"Everyone else is dead Raven!" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air for effect. There was a pause as Raven looked to the side with huff of air, "we had no choice."

There was silence and Raven whispered staring at the dirt below her feet, "Why must I return to that wretched place, I know it is gone, there is no hope left." She paused, "I don't even know if you are real." She pulled her hood over her head, covering her eyes.

There was a moment the wind picked up and whipped both their cloaks to the side, revealing their pale skin. The figure had dark blue hair and blue eyes.

"Remember when we were children and the day you destroyed the park in Azarath? Everyone was so scared, kids ran around the area screaming for their mothers…"

There was a drift in his voice and the air vibrated around them. The ground shifted and lush green grass stained under their feet, the vision rolled all over the land and Beast Boy watched with wide eyes as grass grew under his cheetah paws with sudden speed. He backed up, landing on his back and watched trees grow from within the ground, branches of leaves popped up with beautiful colors.

Voices of children screamed in his ears, and the leaves turned red as flames engulfed them with flying embers. Looking down into the ravine he saw the destruction of wood and metal strewn all around the area. Fire engulfed a swing set that had fallen sideways on the gravel, the seesaw blown into bits, and a little brunette girl was trapped underneath fallen monkey bars. His green eyes grew as he took in the mass destruction; in the center of the destroyed park stood a little girl, possibly the age of six. She stood with her fists, eyes closed and cape ripped. Long violet hair stroked her backside and dirt covered her pale gray skin. Time seemed to speed up as shadows raced past to grab children from the wreckage.

"I didn't mean it!" he heard a cry from below. A couple figures were hauling a younger Raven away, "I didn't mean it!" She repeated, tears falling from her violet eyes. Another young child with dark blue hair stood not too far away near a burning tree. He held something small in his hand as he watched the younger Raven leave reluctantly.

Beast Boy stood up on his paws and watched with sad eyes, he took a step forward, racing towards the younger Raven. It was fruitless, but he couldn't just watch her be taken away. Stepping on the edge of the cliff he slipped, falling to a step of the edge of the hillside. He slowly tumbled down the small ravine and landed with a huff on the hard ground, still a small distance away from where Raven and the figure stood. With all the noise of the fire and the screams, neither of the figures turned his way.

"Stop!" Raven shouted and the image vanished, replaced back to the formal landscape. Beast Boy stood in the open then ducked into the dirt, praying she wouldn't turn around; dead trees replacing the ones engulfed in flames.

"What was the purpose…of showing me that?" Raven demanded, waving her hand in the air to dispel imaginary smoke.

The figure gazed at her, reached into his pocket and showed her a small item in his hand. Beast Boy lifted his head to get a better look, and saw a small rock in the shape of a star.

Raven was quiet for a moment, "You still have that…" She stared at him, "After all this time?"

"Yeah… One day when were older we can…"

"…escape to the stars." Raven finished and stared at him with curious violet eyes.

"You still remember." The figure smiled and threw the rock in the air letting it flip and return to his pale hand.

He tossed the rock over towards Raven and she caught it with ease, staring at the item placed securely in her palm. She covered it with her fingers and looked back up to see him fading in the light.

"We need you Raven… I need you." Raven watched him fade from her vision until he was completely gone. The sorcerous stared at the spot where he was and squeezed the hand that held the small rock. Closing her eyes her landscape began to fade along with the male figure.

Beast Boy stood from his place; feeling like his body was being sucked in a warp hole. He closed his eyes and felt his breath catch, unable to breath. Then suddenly he hit the floor with a bang. Opening his eyes he noticed he had returned to Raven's room.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Beast Boy looked up, still in his cheetah form. Transforming back into a human he shook off what he just witnessed and looked at her with annoyance, "Actually what should be asked is, who the heck was that guy and why did he need you so desperately?"

Raven stared at him where she sat at the edge of her bed, suddenly she frowned and a layer of black energy surrounded her and slammed into Beast Boy, sending him into Ravens wall, keeping him held there.

"You were in my mind?" She shouted. "Why were you in my dreams?"

Beast Boy struggled from underneath all the pressure of her powers. "It was a mistake, I didn't want to! I heard you scream and-"he coughed from the lack of air.

Raven let him go; Beast Boy fell to the floor to catch his breath.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked suddenly.

"No-no, I was already up…I just wanted to make sure everything was alright…" he took in a deep breath and sat back on his hands.

"You don't speak to anyone about this, what you saw, alright?" Raven snapped pulling her covers back and straightening them out.

"Yeah…I guess…but, what about the guy…was he your friend or something?"

Raven looked at him and sighed, speaking in a whisper, "He used to be." She returned her gaze back to her bed and stood up, pulling the sheets tight until the bed was neat.

"Oh…" He paused and stood up brushing the dirt from his legs. Wait dirt? He gazed at his apparel. It was as dirty as if he had travelled in the Savannah and rolled in a patch of dirt and grass.

Looking back up he watched Raven fix the rest of her bed, "Raven…Are you...are you going somewhere?"

Raven stopped at what she was doing then turned to her blinds grabbing the edge she lifted it up to reveal the bright sun shining down into the room. Beast Boy covered his eyes, shading it with his arm.

"I don't know." She whispered.

Beast Boy blinked from the sun as she opened the blinds, "What the heck? I thought it was nine thirty at night? What happened?"

Raven smirked, "when you dream it can seem like only minutes pass, but in reality it is hours."

Beast Boy stared at her, "What time is it anyway?"

"It's time for you to get out of my room before I make you." She stated turning to him with a serious look.

"Eh, heh, yeah no problemo…" Beast Boy quickly raced to her door and exited out into the hall with a breath of relief, she didn't murder him. That was a significant bonus on his part.

As Beast Boy stepped outside Raven's door letting it shut behind him, he almost collided into another figure that happened to be passing the room at that same moment.

The mechanical man stopped and stared at him with surprised eyes.

"You know when I said you could apologize to her in the morning; I didn't really have this in mind…" Cyborg glanced at him up and down. "Why is your suit covered in dirt? Were you there all night?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked with an evil smile.

"Oh no dude, it's not what you think!" Beast Boy shouted, raising his hands in the air defensively.

"Oh yeah, got a better explanation for me?"

Beast Boy was quiet for a moment, searching for words. Raven didn't want him telling anyone what happened, what was he supposed to say?

"I sleep walk!" He offered.

"You slept walk? Man that's just sad. You can't even come up with a decent lie."

"Look… it's just not what you think ok? I swear!"

"Hey if you two need to make up...be my guest I just don't want to hear the details…" He smiled.

Beast Boy blushed for a moment before a cloud of dark energy formed, slamming into Cyborg, sending him hitting the wall with a force. Beast Boy stared wide eyed; he turned around and backed up from Raven's door with his hands in the air.

"I told ya so." He replied, "Let's get out of here before we piss her off any more!" Beast Boy offered, helping Cyborg up whom quickly complied with his younger companion and took off towards the lobby.

When they reached the kitchen Starfire and Robin were already awake, cooking breakfast. The scents of batter, eggs, and toast wafer in the air. Robin was flipping some pancakes while Starfire looked on with interest until she noticed Cyborg and Beast Boy sauntering in.

"Oh friends you are all awake! I am thrilled!" Starfire cried out flying over to the two boys.

She paused in front of them and looked around, "I wonder where Raven is, she is usually awake by this time."

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, "Guess she just decided to sleep in today." Beast Boy offered with a smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh that is most understandable! She has been in the clouds lately." Starfire replied with a sad tone.

"You mean a raincloud over her head?" Beast Boy asked, "Well that's pretty normal."

Cyborg pushed past the two teammates and looked over at Robins cooking for a moment with Starfire on his heels; Beast Boy turned and joined them at the table watching with mild interest.

"What no comments on the eggs?" Cyborg pressed, watching two eggs frying on the pan near Robin's pancakes.

Beast Boy glanced at the pan then shrugged, "Not feeling it today."

Robin turned around from his work hearing their conversation, "Everything alright Beast Boy?"

The green teen looked over at his leader, "Yeah, of course, why wouldn't it be?"

Robin shrugged then turned back to the oven with Starfire hovering nearby without pressing the matter.

After the pancakes were cooked, Beast Boy had snagged himself some toast and eyed the pancakes with interest. "I didn't put any eggs in these, so you can eat them if you want." Robin answered to Beast Boys silence as he took a plateful of his own.

"Oh, ok cool." He grabbed himself one and sat next to Cyborg who had his own plateful of eggs and pancakes.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Raven who had her hood lowered, her hair lying against her shoulders, hair swaying as she slowly walked into the lobby, towards the kitchen.

"Raven!" Starfire cried out gleefully, "Please join us with breakfast!"

Raven looked over at the table where everyone had begun to eat. She saw Robin reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee and a pancake on his plate, intent on the article he was reading, his eyes clued to the paper. Starfire sat next to him, looking over at Raven as she walked over to the area, closer to her teammates. Star had a stack of pancakes covered in mustard with some toast that had an egg smashed on the top. Cyborg was seated next to Starfire; he was so preoccupied with his large stack of pancakes he didn't even look up when Raven stood nearby. Beast Boy was in the final seat with one single pancake and some toast with jelly. He looked over at Raven with a small smile, munching on some toast but said nothing.

"Are you not hungry?" Starfire asked, "Boyfriend Robin has made us pancakes won't you try some?"

"I'm not that hungry Star, sorry."

Beast Boy looked at her, nibbling on his toast. His look was of pure interest, but yet gazed at her with a look of uncertainty, as if he knew what she was planning on saying. His green eyes caught her violet ones for a moment and she stared at him for a second before looking back over towards the rest of the team.

When Starfire returned to her pancakes, Raven stood nearby feeling awkward and unsure how to start the conversation. Beast Boy returned to his plate, but kept his bites slow. Finally Robin looked up and around towards Raven, "Is everything alright?"

Raven looked at him and took in a breath, "I'm leaving Titans Tower."

There was a sudden silence; Robin stared at her, newspaper in hand. Then suddenly Starfire twisted in her seat so fast her cup of orange juice splattered all over the wooden paneled floorboard. Cyborg spit out a mouthful of pancakes and Robin set down his newspaper with pure curiosity. Beast Boy didn't' even look her way, just continued to munch on his toast quietly, looking sideways from his seat past Cyborg.

"Wait you're leaving? What? Where? When? Why?" Cyborg spoke up, wiping his mouth with a paper towel nearby.

"Oh friend you cannot leave! Why must you?" Starfire pleaded with sad eyes, the juice that had spilled all over her shoes was disregarded.

"Care to explain?" Robin offered, setting down his coffee and giving her his full attention.

"It's something personal. I…I can't tell you. But you mustn't come along." Raven replied.

"Hey now if it's Trigon again you know we can kick his-"Raven cut off Cyborg midsentence. "It's not."

"Oh." Cyborg fell silent.

"Why can't we come along? We're a team Raven." Robin replied.

"Yes a team, we must stay together!" Starfire agreed.

"You are all kind…but I must go alone; someplace where only my magic will be of use. It will be too dangerous for you all." She paused, "I'm sorry, but its' my final decision."

Robin looked at her then at the rest of his team, "If it's something you must do alone… then I understand."

"We will let you leave on one condition." Robin continued looking over at Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy then back at Raven. "You must leave your communicator on for us to reach you."

"You don't trust me?" Raven asked.

"No. I do. I don't trust whoever sent you that message." He stared at her. "You had to have been contacted somehow."

Raven looked at him with surprise then nodded. "I will keep the communicator with me." There was a silence for a moment in the room before a voice rose above it.

"So you're going to just go risk your life without any of us around?" Beast Boy finally spoke sarcasm dripping from his voice. "That sounds legit." Beast Boy sat in his chair arms crossed staring at her with narrowed green eyes. Raven looked at him, slightly startled from both the confrontation and the question.

Cyborg glanced at his friend with raised eyebrows, what got into him?

"And you. You're going to let her leave by herself?" He looked over at Robin. "Have you not learned anything about sticking together as a team!?" he let his arms rise with defiance referring from the time with brother blood.

Robin narrowed his eyes at his teammate, "What she chooses to do has nothing to do with the team as a whole or yourself."

"That's a load of bull Robin! Were all teammates, if one goes down, we all will, we're a team!" Beast Boy snapped.  
"What do you want me to do Beast Boy? Strap her down? It's her decision not yours. Let it be." Robin replied with a calm tone staring at him through his mask.

"Yeah man…why you so worked up about this?" Cyborg asked staring at him with confused eyes.

Starfire only looked on with a sad smile but didn't voice her opinion.

Raven stared at the duo for a moment, unsure why it was such a big deal to Beast Boy. The situation made her uneasy as they fought over her decision across the table. She glanced at the changeling who looked at her with narrowed green eyes. When they met he stared at her intensely for a few seconds but soon stripped them away, and stood up. He quietly left the room, exiting through the door towards the hall and vanished from their sight.

"That was…strange, yes?" Starfire offered.

"For Beast Boy…very, I haven't seen him this worked up since Brother Blood." Cyborg replied.

Robin didn't say anything for a while then looked over at Raven, "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. I'm sure he's just upset that you're splitting up from the team for a bit."

Raven gazed at Robin, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither were we. Are you still planning on leaving?"

"Yes. I haven't changed my mind." Raven replied, flicking a hair from across her eyes.

Robin nodded, "Very well, you know my condition. When are you planning on leaving and how long will you be absent from the team?"

"This afternoon… and I'm not really sure… I wanted to talk to you guys first before I left…" Her voice trailed off.

Starfire looked on with sad eyes, knowing one of her best friends was leaving the tower for an unknown amount of time.

Robin nodded along with Cyborg, Starfire stood up and flew over to Raven and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "I will miss you! You are like a sister." Starfire cried out, squeezing her so hard Raven began to fidget underneath all the pressure.

"It's ok Star, I'm coming back-"She gasped for air, "Can-can you let go?"

"Oh! My apologies! I forget my strength sometimes." She quickly let go of Raven letting her touch the floor completely once again.

When Starfire backed up she sighed, "I no longer have the room for breakfast."

"Yeah, same here," Cyborg agreed, pushing away the rest of his plate. With the drama going on between Beast Boy and Robin, and Raven leaving his appetite just seemed to plummet.

"We'll have to find a replacement while you are gone, is that alright?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded as Starfire looked on at Robin with wide eyes, "Will it be someone from Titans East?"

Robin shrugged, "I don't know just yet, all I know is we need to fill in the empty slot, or people will start noticing Raven's absence. We don't need any more villains thinking they can take the Tower without our knowledge because of a missing Titan."

"Psh." Cyborg laughed, "Like they could with my defense, I got this Tower loaded." Cyborg banged his arm against the counter for emphasis.

Starfire smiled along with Robin, Raven looked on, feeling more secure on leaving then earlier that morning. "I'm going to meditate for a while, if you need me… I'll be on the roof until I leave."

The three teammates nodded and watched her walk through the lobby door with a loud swish and a click from the lock. They weren't sure if this was the last time they'll see her for the day.

* * *

There it is. My third chapter! What did you think? Hated it? Loved it? Let me know! I want to know what I'm doing wrong, or even right! I love hearing feedback, the more I hear the more likely I will update faster from motivation ;) Not that I'm trying to persuade you or anything. :p

**Mai


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys It's Mai, with another chapter! I have a lot more dialogue in this one since this is the beginning of the adventure. I hope you enjoy it, because I have a lot in store for this story. I have it all planed out! Like always I own nothing but my one character I made up and this story. XD

* * *

Beast Boy crawled through the air conditioner system and came to the edge of Raven's room. He stared down with beady black eyes pinpointing her figure in the shadows, stuffing a few books in the bottom of a small black backpack. The sorceress added a few trinkets unknown to Beast Boy, her mirror, and a few essentials. His eyes watched her hand movements as she stood over her bag in thought.

He only had a few minutes left, if even that, to pull this off. Beast Boy silently begged her to turn away. For a moment he was worried she was going to disappear from that spot any second… then suddenly she turned around and headed for the small bathroom that was attached to the side of her room. Though, Beast Boy never truly called it a bathroom since the word 'bathroom' to him had no meaning when it was just a sink, mirror and a toilet.

Taking the chance he was given, Beast Boy transformed into a fly and soared down to the floor and landed against her dresser. But he was too late; Raven exited her restroom with a small smooth gray rock between the fingers of her right hand. She seemed distracted as she stared at the smooth lines covering the abiotic being. A small smile formed on her lips before depositing in one of her pockets inside her cloak. Bending down she folded the flap over the backpack and lifted it up on her shoulders. Beast Boy watched the backpack fit neatly between her shoulder blades as she stood up straight.

His heart dropped when she began to chant. This was his last chance.

"Azarath." Raven shut her eyes and brought her hands together. Beast Boy transformed into a field mouse and pushed off the ground. "Metrion" the room began a strong wind, throwing papers everywhere and sending Beast Boy flying into the air as well. Without warning and with the momentum of her calling powers he snatched onto her backpack and pulled himself into the side pocket, holding onto the mesh with his little paws. "Zenthos." Everything turned white and his stomach did a back flip. He tightly closed his eyes and waited for the 'ride' to end.

When his eyes opened he found himself still in his mouse form on the side of her backpack. But he quickly noticed they were not in Jump City anymore. His eyes widened at the deserted land, full of dust and debris. It seemed as though a drought has existed throughout this area in the past few decades. Everything was dead. Beast Boy lifted his nose to let in any scents but was distraught when nothing familiar touched his senses. This wasn't planet earth anymore, but where were they?

Suddenly the bag lifted off her shoulders and slammed into the ground, creating a giant dust cloud surrounding Beast Boy's vision. Raven tipped it over with her foot and Beast Boy crashed to the ground rolling in the dust with a loud squeak.

"What in Azar's name are you DOING here?!" Raven shouted through the warm, thick air watching the little green mouse flip onto its back. Raven used her powers to lift her backpack back into the air away from the green transformer.

Beast Boy shaped back to his original form, his back to the ground, staring at her with surprised eyes. "I didn't think you would know I was here!" He cried out in surprise, sitting up on the ground.

"Um, psychic powers? I can sense people? Anything ring a bell to you?" She said dryly.

Beast Boy looked up in thought, "Oh yeah….didn't think of that."

Raven rolled her eyes in exasperation. Swinging the backpack back onto her back she stared down at him with daggers as he quickly stood up, dusting off his pants. He began slowly to take notice of her breathing… it was slightly labored and her forehead was covered in perspiration.

"Are you alright? You're breathing is kinda heavy there. Sounds like you ran a marathon and back!" He stated.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him, "It takes a lot of effort to transport myself to another planet, and even more for another being! How did you manage to get into my backpack without my detection?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "I dunno … you seemed a little distracted with that stone of yours from that guy who was sweet talking ya in your dream last night."

Raven blushed ever so lightly, and then frowned, "That's none of your business! You should have never seen that." She growled her hands balled up in fists.

"Hey, I didn't ask to see your long lost boyfriend," he pointed out.

"He wasn't my boyfriend!"

"Whatever." He cooed with tease.

"Why-Why are you so…so…-"she fumed for a moment searching for the proper word.

"Amazing..? Adorable? Awesome…?" Beast Boy suggested

"Annoying!" She shouted.

Beast Boy fell back a moment then thought it over, "Hm, well I dunno… I think the other three are more-"

"Beast Boy shut up right now before I send you to another dimension!" She snarled before he could finish his sentence.

Beast Boy looked at her in suspicion, "Oh yeah? Try it, you just told me transportation takes a lot of effort." He paused with a knowing smile, "I don't' think you can right now." He smirked.

"Don't test me Beast Boy." She snarled.

"I'm right though aren't I?" he smiled raising an eyebrow.

She didn't reply, she only hastily turned around and began to stalk away from the green teen with fast paced steps, dust rising around her shoes.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" Beast Boy yelled from where he stood.

"Away from you."

Beast Boy looked back and forth, "Uh….I dunno if that's a good thing…." He jumped when a large dust ball rolled next to him and quickly raced to catch up with Raven. "I mean you're going to need me to protect you from you know, all the baddies since your weak and all right now."

Raven stopped and turned around sharply, causing Beast Boy to almost run into her, he had to stop a couple centimeters away from hitting her in the forehead. She stared down at him with angered eyes, "One: I don't need protection and I am no weakling. I am more powerful than you can ever imagine, I can turn your insides into your outsides if I desired." She took in a quick breath, "and two: I DON'T need **YOU**." She screamed, yelling so loud it echoed around the area and out past the dead trees.

Beast Boy took a step back ears falling and fell silent with wide eyes; Raven took in a large breath and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. "I can't send you back to Earth right now with my powers being strained like this; I may end up losing a vital piece of you on the way, killing you in the process." She paused, "Although… that may be interesting to find out."

Beast Boy backed up even more; ready to sprint away if necessary. "But I won't, I wouldn't hear the end of it from Robin if I pulled a stunt like that."

She sighed and continued when Beast Boy didn't respond, "Unfortunately, until I get my full power back, I'm stuck babysitting your lazy ass." She snapped. "So don't slow me down or hold me up, got it?"

Beast Boy swallowed then slowly nodded, knowing it was better to stick nearby then wander around unknown territory. She was his only way out. Perhaps it was best to leave her alone for a few minutes; he didn't feel like meeting his spleen right now.

"Good, now come on, we have some ground to cover before nightfall." Raven replied and turned around and stalked off, not waiting on Beast Boy's response or seeing whether he followed her or not. Waves of anger rolled off her body, and pieces of dirt and twigs drifted in the air following Raven's movements.

Beast Boy quickly trailed after her, leaving a large gap in between them, away from the dangerous floating debris.

After a few minutes of walking Beast Boy found the courage to close the space a little, trailing only a couple feet behind, sensing her anger had dissipated and the debris had finally settled back to the ground.

Suddenly there was a sound in the distance and in the cluster of dead trees a figure appeared form the shadows, racing towards them in a fast pace.

Both he and Raven paused, staring at the dot that was getting closer each second. Beast Boy suddenly went into high alert, looking over at the figure racing toward them with immediate interest. Without warning the green teen transformed into a lion and took a few paw steps forward for better eyesight. When the stranger was about six meters away Beast Boy let out a ferocious roar, vibrating the air around them, with a warning that was loud and clear.

The figure slowed down his pace and stood in his spot, by that time they could see the outline of his body and his most distinct features. He spotted the blue hair, light skin and piecing blue eyes and immediately recognized him. It was the one from Raven's dream. He was real. But Beast Boy didn't back down and instead continued to stare at him, yet to distinguish him a friend or foe.

The stranger gave an odd look towards the couple then looked past Beast Boy towards Raven who suddenly walked past Beast Boy to greet the stranger, closing the distance.

"Raven!" He called with delight, looking away from Beast Boy and his confused features dissipating.

"Don't mind him." She growled walking towards him with quick steps, waving her hand in the air as if to shoo the green transformer away. She paused a couple feet away from him in greeting.

"Who is he? I thought you were coming alone." He asked with confusion.

"I thought so too. Genius here thought it would be a great idea to hitchhike with me to the ruins of Azarath."

At the time Beast Boy had transformed back to himself and was walking up towards Raven, looking at the figure with curiosity.

"Oh really? Pestering boyfriend? I didn't find you the girlfriend type Raven…" he lightly teased.

"You're right, I'm not. He's not my boyfriend, he's my teammate." She paused, "I would rather be eaten alive then to go out on a date with this lunatic." She deadpanned towards the fair skinned stranger.

"Hey, a little harsh aren't we? I have feelings you know." Beast Boy spoke up as he paused nearby with a frown, having just walked up to the conversation.

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't aware that you even had feelings." She droned sarcastically, obviously using the same line he had used when she had left the game the night before.

"You heard that?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not deaf Beast Boy; I heard it through the door."

"Oh." Beast Boy suddenly became very interested with his shoes, and stared at his laces.

"Oookaay. Well," The figure clapped his hands together, "guess you're along for the ride huh buddy? Though I wouldn't count on a five star hotel; Luxury doesn't exist here on my planet."

Raven smirked at the comment, "How did you know where we were anyway?" she asked.

"I heard some unusual sounds coming from this direction. I decided to check it out." He replied.

"That would have probably been Raven screaming at me." Beast Boy put in looking back up at the stranger with a small frown.

The figure raised an eyebrow but said nothing, Raven glared down at Beast Boy but he didn't turn towards her harsh look.

"What's your name anyway?" Beast Boy asked suddenly. He was always curious to who he was talking to, without a name you were clueless. The green teen looked up towards the figure, trying to read his expression.

"You wish to know my name? " He asked quietly.

"Um, yeah. I wouldn't have asked that dude if I didn't want to know," Beast Boy answered.

The figure stared at him for a moment as if in thought, he looked towards Raven then quietly spoke, "Xian."

There was a silence afterward before Beast Boy broke it, "Aren't you interested in my name?"

He stared at him and gave a knowing smile, "Your name is Beast Boy."

"Aw you have that psychic power crap as well?" He whined in exasperation.

"No, Raven just said your name earlier, I just figured since you were the only other one here, she was talking to you."

"Oh, right," He murmured.

"Idiot." Raven mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly her eyes lit up, she had sparked an idea, "Wait, can- can you transport him back to Earth?" Beast Boy looked up in shock and his eyes quickly transferred over to the male with curiosity and uncertainty.

He shook his head, "Sorry my powers are limited, I'm unable to leave this planet, stuck here for eternity until my debt is paid." He paused, "I can't transport anything physical to another world or even to another area of this planet."

"Wait- what debt?" You never mentioned a debt to me."

"Yes we are bound like slaves-in most horrid conditions, our lives in exchange of work. That's why we need you; we need your powers to stop this force. Our souls are dying here. I can't remember the reason I wanted to live..." He paused looking into the sky, "I was a coward… Now I must face the consequences. "

"Why did you make such a debt if you knew you would be here forever?" Raven inquired quietly.

"You must understand it was unfair play- for our master swore to us freedom after a few years of work and yet he lied. We are kept here for eternity. We are the last of the people of Azarath, once we die, there will be no more." He replied staring at the sky, memories flooding in his eyes.

"Wow, sounds pretty serious." Beast Boy voiced and received two glares from the companions. He looked away in embarrassment.

"I understand this means a lot to you." Raven pauses, "But what I don't understand how I can make this whole situation just disappear for you and the others. If this 'master' was strong enough to overcome you and the others what makes you think I can overpower them?" she asked her voice growing quieter, not looking him in the eye.

Xian looked over at Raven into her eyes, in which she quickly looked away. "I know you Raven… you are powerful and strong. You don't always believe in yourself and your abilities but if anyone could save this dying floating rock in space- it's you."

Raven looked up at him, who had taken a few steps forward and laid a hand on her shoulder; she jerked slightly but didn't pull away. "You have a good heart. You may be part demon but you are an amazing sorcerous and a great friend. I know you can be our hero." His voice was smooth as honey and his bright blue eyes sparkled in the light. Raven stared at him for a moment, gazing into the deep abyss, her mind racing with thousands of different scenarios.

Raven quickly looked down closing her eyes in thought and reached into her pocket stroking the rock for a moment, emotion rolling off her body in waves. Suddenly Beast Boy screamed as he flew into the air from her dark energy and landed on his bottom with a yelp, dust rising in the air from his impact.

"Hey! What was that for?" He cried out, getting back up and rubbing his backside with slight irritation.

"My powers, they slipped…" She murmured without looking at her green companion who huffed. Finally she looked back up into Xian's eyes and took in a small breath for concentration.

"I will do everything in my power to save you and everyone else trapped on this forsaken dimension."

The blue eyed male suddenly smiled and clamped his hands over hers in excitement, "That is wonderful Raven I am very happy to hear this!"

Suddenly dust and dirt shot up all around Raven and covered the three figures with surprised speed. Each of their garments had quickly gone from their original color to a dusty brown. Beast Boy shook his head and blinked his eyes, letting out a soft sneeze. Xian coughed once and let go of Ravens hand with surprise. While Raven just blinked a few times and looked down in embarrassment.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"Good ole Raven, nothing changed." He smiled, wiping his forehead with his arm. Raven let off a hint of a smile, looking back up at him.

Beast Boy just looked at them, feeling a little left out of the whole situation and said nothing, only wiping down his arms and shaking the dust from his hair quietly.

Xian looked in the sky and stared at the odd cloud formations that bore a tint of orange. "We must start traveling now. If I can get you to safety before sunset, our master won't know you are around." He paused, "He is always on the hunt at night, for it is his favorite time of the day."

Raven shook her cloak out, the dust rising in the thick air then gave him a curious look, "How were you able to slip away unnoticed?"

Xian looked over at her, brushing his hair back to its blue hue, "I have a secret pathway. I've been waiting to use it for ages now." He beamed.

"Wait like an underground path?" Beast Boy asked while dumping a pile of dirt from the inside of his right shoe.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Alright, well we have no time to lose, lead the way" Raven replied, brushing the remains of the dust from her arms and taking a step forward for initiation.

Taking the lead Xian began to travel back to the dead forest with slow steps, "While were travelling I might as well give you two some tips around here." He looked back at the duo with his bright blue eyes. Raven raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"It isn't what it used to be Raven." He responded.

Raven looked around the dying environment after that statement along with Beast Boy, seeing trees that were spliced in half and bushes that bared only the twigs.

"There was a time this was a beautiful place Beast Boy; you only see the negatives of the destruction." Xian paused and closed his eyes in thought, "Ah, but if you had seen her at her fullest. Earth would have bowed down upon her grace."

Beast Boy looked over at him strangely before he continued, "But that is just the past, we are now in the present, you must understand the dangers here."

"What are you talking about?" Raven questioned.

"The song birds are corrupted here. They are carnivorous and spy for the master." He paused, "this forest and many of the surrounding areas are full of mind tricks. Don't dally or you may get lost." He laughed quietly as they entered the dead forest.

Beast Boy quickened his pace to where he trailed just behind Raven, "Uh, Rae, you think this is safe, you know following him?"

Raven cast her gaze behind her with a frown hearing her unwanted nickname, "Yes, we are safe. Why? Do you need protection from all the badies out here?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Raven's violet eyes watched a dry brown leaf fall to the ground nearby then looked back over towards Beast Boy.

Beast Boy blushed a light red, "No, I just have a bad feeling, about this place."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Were in a forsaken, cursed planet that was destroyed a year ago…and you're just now getting a bad feeling?"

"Yeah, I guess." Beast Boy replied, casting his eyes away and fell silent.

There was a rustle in the leaves and a slight wind picked up, the branches creaked as the trio pushed their way through dense brown shrubbery. But the farther they walked, the more they began to see living biotic organisms. Leaves were more yellow and patches of light green grass stuck from out of the dirt. The trees had more coverage and stood taller and less like toothpicks that had been snapped in half.

Soon Beast Boy could hear distant sounds of creatures, something similar to crickets but with more of a song. It vibrated in the air and he listened to it for a moment, remembering the chirps and sounds of the bugs on earth. The sounds were intoxicating; he trailed behind Raven by a foot, and closed his eyes, slowing down his pace for a moment. It was like listening to a violin in the dead of night. He felt relaxed, safe as if he was back on earth.

"Hold up Xian, my teammate is falling behind." She deadpanned, emphasizing on the word teammate, as if the word was meant for unwanted, extra baggage.

Xian stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder; Raven who had turned around was just staring at Beast Boy who had fell behind a good distance. He stood between two dead bushes, their twigs waving in the dusty wind. The green teen smiled and did a twirl, "It's so pretty here!" He called out staring at the large boulder nearby and gave it a huge hug. "I could just live here forever!"

Raven slapped a hand on her face and sighed, shaking her head with exasperation.

"Is…is he ok?" Xian walked up beside her, staring at Beast Boy's strange behavior. "I've never seen a reaction like that before."

"I ask myself that every day."

He raised an eyebrow towards her but didn't continue. Beast Boy suddenly realized how far behind he was and looking up at the duo he sprinted up to them with exaggeration, his face filled with excitement.

"Raven! Don't you hear it? The music, it is so pretty…" Beast Boy slurred doing a twirl in his spot.

"What music?" Raven looked around and tried to listen but could only hear the faint sound of twigs scraping up against the ground.

"The melody of the forest, you have to hear it, it's the most beautiful thing…" he sighed, his eyes drooping.

She looked over at Xian who shook his head and she looked back over at Beast Boy, "Look theirs no music playing, it's just you, now come on quit acting like a moron and stick with us this time."

Beast Boy stared at her for a moment before frowning, "You're just jealous! You're jealous you can't hear it!" He yelled suddenly pointing at her with an exaggerated index finger.

"I'm not jealous of you being delusional." Raven replied with a sigh.

"Jelly Raven…" He poked her and repeated it again, causing an agitated growl on her end.

Suddenly Raven slapped her hand across his face, making him stumble back a few steps in shock.

"Snap out of it!" she yelled staring at him with daggers.

Beast Boy shook his head then looked around, "What…why did you do that for?"

Raven rolled her eyes and turned around, walking off and away from the two boys.

"What? Seriously, dude I'm so lost!" Beast Boy yelled and looked over at Xian for guidance.

The blue haired male smiled, "Don't worry, some of us just can't handle the pressure."

Beast Boy only stared in confusion as Xian turned around and walked ahead, taking careful steps to not trip over any fallen logs or large branches. The green transformer stood up and stared at them for a moment before yelling, "Hey! Wait up!" He quickly transformed into a cheetah and sprinted up beside them. Looking over at the two he suddenly realized how much trouble he was going to be in when Robin finds out he was missing as well, that is if he makes it out of here alive.

* * *

Whoo! Chapter 4 is finished, now it's time to work on 5! I am very excited with this story, I have the whole plot laid out and let's just say it's going to be intense! Hope to hear from you guys in review, I don't mind criticism!

**Mai


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guy's here's chapter five! It's a little shorter but with a little more hints for the two main characters here :) Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"This is why we must bear the color black. For it symbolizes change by destruction, by force; and by that force, everything in the path is obliterated." Xion droned his voice a current of authority that was held captive by a certain violet eyed sorcerous.

For a moment Beast Boy found himself tuning in and out of the unnaturally blue haired figure's speech. He strode behind in silence staring up at the sky and occasionally glancing about the area, catching signs of life for a second before the shadows melted back into the woods. For him this was no planned trip, no thought ahead and definitely no easy way out. Not to mention no bathroom in sight. He began to wonder why he didn't think this more through. Perhaps he should have grabbed a bag of his own and slipped inside or stuffed a few soy candy bars in his pocket before sneaking in. Instead he was just living in the moment and once again he faces the consequences for his mistakes. But hey what's life without a little risk?

Beast Boy cast his eyes forward hearing another drone story from the male companion of theirs. Raven seemed to drink in his every word, nodding and agreeing with short, "yeahs" and "I see your point." His eyes narrowed as we watched Xion raise his arms in the air nonchalantly before letting them fall back to his sides, as if his gesture signaled a type of boredom. What was the deal with that anyway? Raven strode beside him, their steps in sync with each other. Her very ease walking so close to the blue haired freak gave him the chills. Not only did he not know this guy, but Raven seemed completely comfortable with him. It's as if she had spent the last couple years living together with Xion in a tower, kicking bad guy butt while keeping an eye out for each other's backs! Beast Boy didn't know why he didn't trust him; excluding the fact he was a total stranger. He just had a bad feeling, a gut feeling, that type of instinct only his animal senses could pick up.

But Raven wouldn't hear it from him; he wasn't supposed to be here anyway. As far as he could tell, he could go curl up in a hole and she wouldn't notice his disappearance for days. Or so that's what he felt like at this moment, watching her agreeing with Xion's 'advice' for the gagillienth time. Beast Boy was just tired of it. But he could do very little at this point, with her still fuming about him; he had as little of a chance speaking his mind to her as he does running for president. Beast Boy sighed and wiped the sweat that dripped down his forehead with the back of his glove. Man it was getting hot out here fast, or was it just him?

"Hey dudes! Is it just me or did you turn up the temperature in here?" He called, just a couple feet trailing behind.

"It's a forest Beast Boy, of course it's hot; were surrounded by immense undergrowth and halfway dead trees with no open spaces for wind to travel through." Raven replied with her monotone, but refused to turn around.

Xion turned and glanced his way after Raven's matter of fact explanation and pinned his blue eyes against his green ones. "I'm sure he's just working up a sweat from all the exercise today." Xion sided with him, directing his tone towards the empath.

Beast Boy stared at him for a moment wondering if he meant that for a joke or not. When Xion gave a signature smile Beast Boy returned with an unsure look back at him, his eyebrows knitting with confusion from the gesture.

"No worry's though, "dude"" Xion drawled out the word as if using his catchphrase for his own mimic. "There's a stream not too far from here, I'll take you guys there if you want."

"Oh, no Xion we don't need to waste time for that, Beast Boy's fine I'm sure." Raven intervened with a glance at him. "I want to have enough time to get to our destination, without any issues."

Xian waved his hands in the air, "Ah, it's no big deal Raven we have a few extra minutes to spare."

Beast Boy caught up behind them as Xion swerved to the right, cutting through some undergrowth and pushing back blackened bushes and large green and violet weeds. For a few minutes they walked in silence, Beast Boy trailing behind Raven who walked quietly behind Xion. Then he began to smell something clear in the air and he looked around seeing various colors appearing the closer they got to the source. Soon he began to detect the sound of rushing liquid and he looked over Raven's shoulder to watch Xion push back a large dark green plant to reveal a small blue tinted river.

"Ah here we are!" Xion declared lifting the foliage up and out of the two titan's view. Beast Boy and Raven stood side by side staring at the rushing river that was about width of a semi-truck.

"Wow, never imagined a river around with all the dead vegetation surrounding us." Raven exclaimed as the two titans stepped out of the forest and out towards the shore of the river.

"Yeah it's like the water isn't even here…" Beast Boy replied noting the various dead plants that surrounded his feet along with other occupied live greenery. He kicked his shoe against a rock, flipping it over and watched the dust rise in the air then settle on his shoes. Beast Boy gave it a curious look then gazed at the other strewn debris before looking back up to see Raven standing next to Xion by the river, talking amongst themselves.

He had spaced out again! Man he really needed to stop doing that!

Taking a couple leaps he raced over beside Raven who gave him a quick side glance before returning to her conversation, "I understand that you were planning on letting us stay in a camouflaged space when night arrives."

Xion nodded, "Yes in a cavern not too far away from here. Perhaps another half hour and we should get to the tunnels that will lead to the spot." Raven nodded and continued on with a question concerning the tunnels.

Beast Boy listened to the conversation for a moment before looking across the water, he let in a deep breath and knitted his brows together in confusion. This river smelled unnatural. He gazed at the edge to see his reflection staring back at him with a crystal blue across the surface. It looked as if it came straight from the mountains. But the smell was off; it smelled perhaps a little salty… No, that wasn't it. Beast Boy just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Beast Boy did you hear me?" Raven suddenly called, causing Beast Boy to jump in his place and straighten up, turning towards her.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm going to try to contact Robin and the others. For all they know they think you're still moping around in your room playing video games." Raven replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh…" Beast Boy paused with dread laced in his voice, "don't you think we should wait a little longer…. Robin's not going to like-"

"No, better now than later," Raven cut him off then quickly turned towards the forest and opened up her communicator taking quick steps into the darkened area before disappearing from sight.

Beast Boy and Xion watched her disappear in the shadows of the forest before the blue haired figure turned towards him with a grin, "I used to know her you know."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow unsure why he brought that up, "Good for you buddy. I know her too, were like teammates and stuff."

"So I hear." He smiled then paused for a moment, "So, why'd you come along with her?"

Beast Boy stared at him for a moment and grew quiet, "I already told ya, were teammates and we had to stay together. Wait, I mean we need to stay together! Ugh, no what I mean is when one goes, we all go!"

Xion laughed, "So where's the rest of the team then if one goes then all go?"

Beast Boy looked down for a second, "Raven asked them not to come."

"But she didn't tell you?"

"Well yeah of course she told me not to come!" Beast Boy cried out.

"But you came anyway…" he smiled quietly.

"Yeah…we are a team." He replied quietly letting his eyes travel to the ground.

Xion was quiet for a moment letting the sound of the river take over their hearing. He looked at Beast Boy with curious blue eyes then gave a soft smirk, "So what's the real reason little man?"

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked looking over at him with confusion.

Xion laughed, "You're telling me everyone was fine with her leaving but you? That seems like a bad case of overprotectiveness if I heard any myself."

"I'm not overprotective." Beast Boy replied curtly and gazed at the river with his side vision.

"Hey bud, I didn't mean it in a bad way! Look you care about her; I can see it written all over your face."

Beast Boy stared at his reflection for a moment, "Yeah because she's my teammate, of course I care about her…" he trailed off for a moment lost in thought.

"Sure pal, that's sweet as roses. But here's some advice…" He paused and let his blue eyes roll to the side of the churning river. "The rose is one of the most beautiful flowers I have known to grow here on Azarath and Earth. It bears an intoxicating smell that many people value; and it represents the passion for the ones you love most… But even the most beautiful roses have thorns."

Beast Boy looked at him with his side vision, "Why did you tell me that?"

Xion gave him a sad smile and turned his gaze back on him, "No reason, you are obviously lost in the depth of your own conscience. Perhaps if we turned out the light you will understand."

Beast Boy was seriously getting the creeps from this guy who continually had his bright blue eyes on his figure. That and his speeches were creeping him out and confusing him to no end. Why couldn't people just speak normally without the riddles? Was that too hard to ask? He decided to stop trying to figure what he was saying and to just continue thinking about the present time.

Turning his green orbs back to the river he crouched down at the edge and reached down and cupped his hands around a pile of water staring at his reflection before lifting it to his mouth for a drink. The water was unusual and he had to quickly swallow to avoid choking it back up. The scent of grease suddenly blocked up his nostrils and he coughed a few times to rid the sudden smell.

There was a splash up ahead and before he had a chance to lift his eyes across the surface, Xion grabbed him by the waist and threw the both of them across the ground, skidding across grass and debris.

"What the heck!" Beast Boy shouted as he thrust his arms against Xion, pushing him away and allowing Beast Boy to begin to stand back up from the ground.

"I knew you were a traitor all along!" Beast Boy cried out in shock as he completely stood up. "You waited until my back was turned until-"Beast Boy stopped midsentence to see a giant sea serpent raising its head above the water just where Beast Boy stood and let out a fearful gurgling snarl in their direction.

"Come on, don't just stand there!" Xion shouted grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him farther towards the forest away from the serpent, which finally subsided back into its waters when they were in the beginnings of the forest undergrowth.

Beast Boy stopped and gulped the air a few times then gazed at Xion, "What…what was that thing?"

Xion halted beside him and looked back towards the direction of the river, "That's a river monster. I must have forgotten to mention their presence here… but they are rare, I am surprised to have seen one."

"Well thanks for the heads up!" He growled sarcastically, throwing his hands in the air.

"Heh, sorry." Xion replied.

Beast Boy took in another deep breath and finally calmed down from the adrenaline. He looked back over at Xion, "You saved me back there… why?"

Xion stared at him for a moment, "Any friend of Raven is a friend of mine." Xion held out his hand in apology.

Beast Boy stared at his hand for a moment then looked at his eyes, his distrust slowly melting away. He rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Heh…. I guess I can take back what I said earlier… sorry I called you a traitor." Beast Boy took his hand in a mild shake before taking a couple steps back.

"No problem I probably would've said the same thing to you!" He laughed shaking off a few water droplets that had formed at the edge of his shirt. Beast Boy grinned back at him. "So…ever played any video games before Xion?"

Xion gave him an odd, confused look but before he could answer Raven appeared from the undergrowth, pushing past a branch and almost running straight into the two boys before halting quickly in her tracks.

"Is everyone alright I heard yelling?" Raven asked looking at the two back and forth with wide violet eyes.

"Yup everything is A ok Rae." Beast Boy replied with a similar smile on Xion's features, "Yeah perfecto Raven."

Raven eyed them for a moment uncertainly, not missing a beat when Beast Boy used her unwanted nickname, returning him a quick warning glare, in which Beast Boy only rolled his eyes in response then laughed. Xion cast his eyes towards him then smiled in return.

Raven noticed the sudden change in personality and raised an eyebrow at the two, "Did I miss something?"

Beast Boy and Xion gazed at one another for a moment then laughed.

"I am so confused…" Raven murmured staring at the two boys with curiosity.

* * *

There it is! A little short but I decided it was better than nothing and a decent cutoff, haha. Besides I always enjoy getting some feedback before I head into the deeper plot of the story, if I made it longer then it would take a few more days to get through and I can't wait that long. xD But I have a part of the next chapter up, I just need to continue with it for the next few days to add some detail and head into the plot directly!

Like always I love reviews and feedback. Tell me what you think, what you hated and what you loved. It's one of my best motivators!


End file.
